


Frustration

by darkroguephantom



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroguephantom/pseuds/darkroguephantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungyoon doesn't notice Jinwoo's efforts, leaving him frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

 

Jinwoo was frustrated.

He had given Seung Yoon every sign he could think of.

Firstly, the rings. He bought those 3 years ago, when he first realised what the physical pangs he felt every time he looked at Seung Yoon meant. Seung Yoon had never taken it off, not once. Jinwoo hadn't either. But to Seung Yoon it was just a token of their friendship. Friendship. Yeah right.

The other thing was that Jinwoo tried his best to completely disregard Seung Yoon's personal space whenever he could. He wrapped his arms around Seung Yoon's shoulders, sat as close to him as he could, ran his hand down Seung Yoon's arms, put his head on Seung Yoon's shoulder ... everything. Seung Yoon never complained; far from it. He seemed to enjoy Jinwoo's physical gestures of affection as much as Jinwoo did. But what did they mean to him, Jinwoo wondered. Were they the brotherly touches of an old friend ... or something more?

Jinwoo wanted it to be the latter with all his heart. He wanted this boy, with his easy smile, dumpling cheeks, and soft, plush lips. Jinwoo loved his playfulness and his charm. He loved how Seung Yoon could go from calm and collected to acting like a fool in mere seconds and his 'high-dimensional' gags that made no sense to Jinwoo but were endearing anyway. He loved how Seung Yoon's hands moved over his guitar, his fingers picking out a melody easily; bringing songs to life with his enchanting voice.

Jinwoo loved Kang Seung Yoon.

He know he did.

But the problem is, does Seung Yoon?

***********

Jinwoo looked across the practice room at Seung Yoon. They were practicing the new choreography for 'Go Up' in preparation for the Dome Tour. Big Bang seniors had been very kind when they allowed Winner to open for them.

Jinwoo was thankful. He had never thought that he was going to have such an amazing future. Going on tour with legends before debuting with four other amazing boys....

Yes, Jinwoo's team mates were amazing. One of them, especially ...

Jinwoo watched as Seung Hoon helped Kang Seung Yoon with the choreography, correcting his steps here and there. Jinwoo remembered how Kang Seung Yoon had struggled with dance in the first few months he was a YG trainee. But Kang Seung Yoon never gave up. He poured his heart and soul into mastering dance, conquering this, his only flaw. Now, he was as graceful as any of them, except for Seung Hoon. But that was different.

Seung Yoon collapsed onto the bench beside Jinwoo. Jinwoo started. He didn't see Seung Yoon coming.

"Are you okay, hyung?" Seung Yoon looked at Jinwoo, their eyes meeting. Seung Yoon looked at Jinwoo, their eyes meeting. Seung Yoon's expression was a mixture of worry, curiosity and tiredness. Jinwoo placed an arm around Seung Yoon's shoulders, inching closer to him. The gesture came naturally.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jinwoo never averted his gaze. They sat like that for a while, lost in each other's eyes when suddenly Mino came barrelling out of nowhere and hitting Seung Yoon on the shoulder.

"Seung Yoon-ah, come here and look at this!" Mino dragged Kang Seung Yoon off somewhere, babbling excitedly.

Jinwoo sighed. Mino was such an idiot. For a moment there, Jinwoo could have sworn he a flicker of something in Seung Yoon's eyes, something more. But then ...

Jinwoo sighed again, letting his head hit the wall behind him in frustration. When he looked around, he saw Taehyun looking at him with a ghost of a smile playing around his lips.

"What is it?" Jinwoo asked. Taehyun just shook his head softly, gracefully as was his way. He walked away with that smile still on his face, leaving Jinwoo staring at him in confusion.

***********

Practice was over for the day and all of them were back in their apartment. Being in the apartment was slightly better than being in the pracice room; at least Jinwoo had walls and doors behind which he could be alone with Seung Yoon. But Mino and Seung Hoon didn't really understand the concept if privacy very well.

"How do I make him see?" Jinwoo wondered, his eyes tracking Seung Yoon across their room. He was doing something, unfolding some clothes and keeping other. Jinwoo and Seung Yoon didn't have separate closets. They shared all their clothes. After all, Jinwoo and Seung Yoon had bought most of them together.

Jinwoo sighed as Mino burst into his room, interrupting his reverie yet again.

"Jinwoo-hyung! Seung Yoon-ah!" Mino called, his voice layered with excitement as always. "Taehyun and I are going out. Seung Hoon-hyung is coming with us. Okay?"

Jinwoo sat up. They were going out... so he'd be alone with Seung Yoon.

Finally.

The boys called out their goodbyes as they left and Jinwoo could have sworn Taehyun gave him a sly smile.

Could he know?, Jinwoo wondered.

No he couldn't know. He hid it pretty well, didn't he? There was no way Taehyun could tell how he felt about Seung Yoon ... but with Taehyun, you never really know.

Seung Yoon entered the room. He smiled at Jinwoo; a small smiled that was laced with shyness and also happiness. It was a smile Seung Yoon reserves for Jinwoo and only Jinwoo, during the times they were alone and spent all their time talking late into the night. Jinwoo loved that smile.

But he was done waiting.

"What do you want to do, hyung?" Seung Yoon asked. Jinwoo didn't answer. He pushed himself off his bed and walked towards Seung Yoon slowly.

"Hyung?" Seung Yoon asked again, sounding rather confused.

Jinwoo stopped right in front of Seung Yoon, so close he could feel Seung Yoon's body heat through the gray hoodie he was wearing. Seung Yoon's breath wafted across his face and Jinwoo felt the corners of his lips lift in the ghost of a smile.

"You know what I want to do , Seung Yoon?" Jinwoo whispered. He was looking into Kang Seung Yoon's brown eyes, searching them, waiting ...

He stepped closer to Seung Yoon until their bodies were pressed together. Seung Yoon didn't step back; he was rooted to the spot. Jinwoo watched his eyes, waiting...

There. There was that flicker again.

Jinwoo smiled and finally closed the distance between him and Seung Yoon, like he had been wanting to do for a long, long time.

When his lips met Seung Yoon's, Jinwoo sighed with pleasure. They were softer than he had ever imagined. Jinwoo pressed his lips to Seung Yoon's, his fingers were entwined in Seung Yoon's hair. His heart was beating so hard Jinwoo thought it might pop out of his chest.

Kang Seung Yoon seemed frozen for a second. Jinwoo stopped, thinking that he had made a mistake. Before he could step back, however, Kang Seung Yoon finally moved.

He reached for the zipper of Jinwoo's gray hoodie, pulling it down. Jinwoo felt Seung Yoon's slim fingers, roughened from years of playing the guitar, run down his arms, gently pushing his hoodie down.

Jinwoo made a sound in the back of his throat and pressed his lips to Seung Yoon's again, harder this time. Seung Yoon's soft lips parted and Jinwoo let his tongue slide into Seung Yoon's mouth.

Seung Yoon broke away then; pulling away from Jinwoo. He was breathing hard and his hair was falling into his eyes. Jinwoo stood stock still. The parts of him where Seung Yoon  had touched felt cold now and he resisted the urge to shiver.

This is it, Jinwoo thought. Our years of friendship gone just because I couldn't control myself.

Kang Seung Yoon stared at Jinwoo, his eyes wide. Jinwoo avoided his faze, afraid to see what might be in his dongsaengs wide eyes.

"Jinwoo-hyung..." Jinwoo had to suppress a smile. Only Seung Yoon would still be formal with a guy who just kissed him.

"Jinwoo-hyung ..." Kang Seung Yoon said again. Jinwoo looked up to meet his eyes. Kang Seung Yoon's eyes were bright, not with anger or even disgust as Jiwnoo feared, but with happiness and a hunger that Jinwoo knew was mirrored in his own eyes.

"You're a very good kisser, hyung."

Jinwoo stared at Kang Seung Yoon for a while, not daring to believe that his wildest dreams were coming true. Then, he grinned broadly and pushed Kang Seung Yoon onto his bed.

"You haven't seen nothing yet."


End file.
